yogscast_rustfandomcom-20200214-history
SarahNightmare
|image1= |caption1= |name=Sarah''Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016'' |ig_name=SarahNightmare |sex=Female |affiliation=*Rad Bears *The 300 |first_seen=Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016 }} SarahNightmare "Sarah" was one of the three original members of the Rad Bears faction. She, along with GamingBenjamin "Benjamin" and Tyroul, allowed CaffCast "Caff" – who later became de facto leader of the group – to join the Red Bears. History Sarah, along with Tyroul and Benjamin formed the Rad Bears, a faction that they claimed to be “evil.” On April 20, sometime after the forming of the faction, Sarah and Benjamin found Caff, a factionless man, during a looting run. The two allowed Caff to join their faction and took him with them back to their base, where Tyroul was waiting. While they gave Caff a tour outside of the base, Caff was shot by a sniper called 95T1. Fortunately for Caff, he survived and the Rad Bears ran into and hid in their base. Tyroul later killed the sniper. Some time after, Sarah, along with her faction, held a live concert in front of four humans, Zaeto, Nettrup and two unidentified spectators. A short time after the concert, Sarah followed Caff and his personal assault force's raid on Pyrion Flax's base. On the way to the base, Sarah and the others witnessed Caff kill two innocent people, BC Cranks and Partheas. After finally arriving, the raid was unsuccessful, as the two groups were in need of more explosives. To search for more, the groups raided Berym, who after finding out someone stole his goods, started a gunfight, by killing Caff. Sarah was killed in the gunfight and lost her equipment, but soon found her way to Caff and the rest of his assault force again. Out in the woods Back to Rad After being with the 300, Sarah and Nettrup went back to being the Rad Bears.Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server) Nothing to do After being back with the Rad Bears, Sarah joined up with Zaeto and Kizzii. The three went out looting, and met Donks, a member of the Purple Peace Parents. They then went back to the base, with Donks and met Crunch and High Lord Zanzar on their way, who they invited to watch their concert. They also met Benjamin on the way, who also joined them.Rust - The Rad Bears (Barry Server) 2 On the way, Crunch mysteriously disappeared. When they returned, they met with Cumbercube, who joined in on the concert. After the short concert, played by Benjamin, Sarah and Cumbercube, everyone went back to their own. The concert continued after a while, before Cumbercube showed the Rad Bears his own new shop. Sarah later joined up with Benjamin and Stein and the three visited Blarla and Doctor in the eye. They were also later joined by Kizzii and Zaeto again and the large group went around visiting different places, such as Pyrion Flax's base, before Sarah was killed by a bear. She later met up again with Kizzii and Sgt Mercello, and later with Blarla and some other members of the Rad Bears, who returned to give back Sarah's stuff. Sarah then gave Blarla a short inside tour of the Rad Bears base. Notes and references Category:The 300 Category:Rad Bears Category:Female